Pool billiards is a popular game known in a large number of countries. It is always played by two individual players or by two couples i.e. two by two.
The best known form is 8-ball pool billiard, which is played with 16 balls, one cue ball and 15 balls numbered from 1-7, the so-called solid balls and from 9-15, the striped balls, and the 8 (or eight) ball. The purpose of the game in short is that one player pockets the solid balls and the other player the striped balls. Before a ball is shot the player has to indicate into which pocket this ball will disappear. The eight ball is the last ball to be pocketed and the one who succeeds in doing so is the winner.
9-ball pool billiard is also a known game, which is usually played with 10 balls with one cue ball and 9 balls with the numbers 1-9. The lowest numbered ball always has to be shot first. Into which pocket the ball will be pocketed does not have to be indicated.
Besides these, other pool billiard games are also known such as 6-ball and straight pool billiard i.e. 14.1 pool billiard.
A major drawback to playing pool billiard, which is mostly played in cafes and pool billiard centers, is that it can only be played by two people. This is in the first place a drawback because especially recreationally pool billiard is played on a large scale.